Humility
by MaiaMadness
Summary: Severus Snape always found Lucius Malfoy highly fascinating. What happens when Lucius gives Severus a lesson which he is not likely to forget? Enjoy.


**Author's Note:** This is my first ever fanfic of this pairing. This story takes place in the school-days of Severus Snape, following the timeline where Lucius is 5 years older. It explores a little bit about Severus' past, but then it's mostly the atristic freedom of... well, you'll see. This story contains themes that may be found offencive, such as violation (it's not quite rape, you see), humiliation, psychological abuse, sexual themes and a semi-large age difference. If you find any of these things offensive, please do not read my story. I don't appologise for writing Slash, and I've read het-fics that are far worse, so there you have it.**  
**

MaiaMadness

* * *

**HUMILITY**

Lucius Malfoy had always greatly fascinated him. Indeed, ever since his very first day at Hogwarts, when he was 11 and Lucius was 16, Severus Snape had felt a certain attraction to the older boy, who was so tall and cool and clever. You might perhaps call what he felt a crush. After all, he was only 11 and was hardly capable of any deeper feelings than that. But he knew he liked being near him, and that a chill went down his back whenever Lucius insulted someone, or laughed in someone's face, or when a strand of light blonde hair fell in front of his face.

Lucius had in his turn taken somewhat of an interest in the pale little boy. He was plain-looking, with a rather conspicuous hooked nose and black eyes. He was only half-blood, but a diligent student with a most excellent eye for potion making. Lucius learned from Professor Slughorn that Severus was at the top of his class. It was not until a day slightly after Christmas, when the little boy performed an incredible curse aimed at another first year, Sirius Black, that Lucius began to see Severus' full potential.

He made sure that the right pupils became interested in Severus Snape, and by the end of the year he had several older students looking out for him and treating him with respect. Lucius was glad to see Severus' sloping shoulders straighten up a bit, and his dark hair pulled away from his eyes.

Severus spent as much time as he possibly could around the 6th year boy. He asked questions which Lucius readily answered, and suddenly his first year had passed in what seemed only a second.

It was in the middle of his second year that Severus dared to ask the question he had been burning to ask.

They were alone in the Slytherin common room. It was past midnight, but they both had schoolwork to finish, and Lucius was helping him.

"Malfoy?" said Severus carefully. Lucius turned to him and frowned.

"What, you still don't get it?" he said. Severus looked down.

"No, it's not that…" he mumbled. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" said Lucius.

"I was just wondering what you know about… about Lord Voldemort?"

Lucius' face froze for a moment. "What have you heard?" he asked, eyeing the younger boy suspiciously. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," said Severus quietly. "That's why I asked. I just know what my mum told me. She said… She said she went to school with him. That it was his nickname, and that he's been gathering followers. She said he wants to kill…" His eyes widened at the look on Lucius' face. It was something between anger and happiness. A mad expression. "…All the muggles," Severus finished, swallowing. "That's what my mum said, when I asked."

"Your… your mother is right," said Lucius, looking away into the fire. "He is all those things. We call him the Dark Lord, Severus. Why are you interested?"

Severus swallowed hard and mumbled something.

"What?" said Lucius. "You can say it, my friend, there's only us here."

"I think he has the right idea," said Severus, slightly louder than intended.

"Yes, so do I," said Lucius. "That is why I am going to join him as soon as I'm done here. Me and Narcissa both."

Severus felt a jolt of jealousy at the mention of the pretty girl Lucius was seeing. She was apparently related to the boy he had cursed a year before.

"Do you wish to join the Dark Lord, Severus?" asked Lucius. "You have talent when it comes to the Dark Arts, you know."

"I…" Severus hesitated only for a moment. "I do."

"Then I shall be looking forward to working with you."

* * *

The last day of school that year, Severus entered Lucius' near-empty dormitory. Lucius was alone in there, packing up the last of his things before the journey home that afternoon. He turned around when he heard Severus enter. 

"Oh, Severus," he said. "It's you. Come to see me off?"

"Yes," said Severus. "I don't suppose we're likely to see each other very often after this…" He looked at his shoes. The he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Oh, but you must come and see me, Severus," said Lucius and the friendliest tone Severus had ever heard him use. "Come see me this summer. And I have asked Narcissa to keep half an eye on you next year; she has another year to go, as you know."

"Will it really be alright for me to visit you?" asked Severus doubtfully.

"Of course, I have the entire Manor to myself. As you know, my parents both moved back to France last year."

Severus felt happier at once.

That summer he spent two whole weeks at Malfoy Manor. Lucius let him read all the books in the library and told him tales of the Dark Lord, and what he would do now that he could join him.

But after that there was a long pause, when he heard nothing. He did not dare send any owls himself, and for two whole years there was silence. But then he suddenly received a wedding invitation.

Severus was fifteen at the time. When he arrived at Malfoy Manor, he was greeted by a Lucius with longer hair than he remembered, but his features were the same and he looked as proud as ever. He shook his hand warmly and personally showed him to the room he was to stay in, the same room he had stayed in two summers ago. Severus couldn't help but notice a certain difference in the way he felt, seeing this man again. And he truly was a man now. The familiar chills returned, and the attraction had somehow grown stronger. This was not Lucius Malfoy, the big brother. It was Lucius Malfoy, the potential lover. A beautiful, attractive man, and had Severus had a little less self control, he would have blushed.

The wedding was the next day, and everything was very classy and elegant. Afterwards, Severus was invited to stay for a week, and he accepted.

He was in the great library on the fourth evening since he had arrived, studying some of the books on the Dark Arts there. He found that he knew most of it, but once in a while he came across some new information. He heard a movement in the doorway, and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy, in charcoal-grey casual robes. He smiled coolly.

"Severus," he said, approaching the little reading table Severus had stacked with books. "Diligently studying as usual. My, you haven't changed a bit." He sat down on a stool next to him. "Ever as eager to join us?"

"Oh, yes," said Severus, putting his book down. "Always. There's nothing I want more."

"Yes there is," said Lucius, suddenly more serious. "There is something you want more, or at the very least just as much."

Severus looked questioningly at him. "I'm not quite certain I understand…"

"Don't try and fool me, Severus," said Lucius calmly, smirk in place. He stood up from the stool and paced for a bit. "You know that I am no fool. I have noticed the way you look at me when you think I cannot see. I know what goes on in your mind, Severus, every time your eyes travel across my body." He turned back towards Severus. "You desire me."

Severus looked away, feeling that cool grey stare pierce his very soul. "I… I cannot deny that I have thought it," he said softly. "I do… see you in such a way. I have always admired you, and dismissed my thoughts as that, but…"

"But there is no denying it, is there?" said Lucius. He came closer, and stretched out his hand. "Come with me, Severus."

Severus took the hand being offered, and Lucius lead him through the Manor to Severus' own room. Once inside, he locked the door with his wand.

"Take off your clothes, Severus," said Lucius.

Severus was taken by surprise. He stared at the man who stood there, wand in hand, smirking at him.

"I said take off your clothes," said Lucius calmly, but this time pointing that wand at him. "I won't tell you again."

"I… Why?" whispered Severus, feeling severely uncomfortable with the situation.

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow. Severus took this as a sign to start undressing. Had he been anyone else he would have cried. But Severus Snape did not cry. Instead he swallowed the lump in his throat and unbuttoned his shirt in silence.

When he was completely undressed, Lucius came closer to him. He looked down at Severus' member, smiling satisfied. Then he reached down to touch it. Severus felt excited and violated all at once. He clenched his teeth.

"Yes… This was what you wanted, wasn't it?" said Lucius.

Severus gasped. "No," he said hoarsely. "It wasn't. I don't want this… Please… Please stop."

"Liar!" said Lucius, letting go. "You wanted this. You longed to be humiliated." He pointed his wand at him again. "_Crucio!_"

Severus felt his body twist in pain, and he dropped to the floor. He shuddered and groaned and screamed with pain, and then it suddenly stopped.

"Sit up," said Lucius softly. He put his wand in his pocket as Severus got to his knees. Tears were streaming from his eyes now. He tried to remind himself not to cry. The Half-Blood Prince did not cry! But he could not stop the tears from coming, and presently a sob shook him and he could do nothing but stare at the ground.

Lucius got down on one knee before him. "You must learn humility, Severus," he said and reached out with his slender fingers to touch the boy's cheek. "If you can't let yourself be humiliated by someone you once saw as a brother, how can you let the Dark Lord humiliate you? And oh, he will. One way or another. He always does. If you cannot submit to me, you cannot submit to him, and you must, if you shall follow him."

He stood up. "Go to bed, Severus. You should go home tomorrow."

As Lucius left the room, Severus brushed the tears from his cheeks and crawled into bed. He gazed at the ceiling, the world feeling so unreal to him. Was this what it would be like? Would it be worth it?

* * *

Severus Snape left Malfoy Manor early the next morning. He hardly even looked back. It would be a while before he saw Lucius next. Not until he had joined the Death Eaters himself, and then Lucius would seem to have forgotten the whole thing. But not Severus. He would never forget his lesson in humility. It was worth it. 


End file.
